To be a Guardian
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Bella has taken a vow of celibacy , so that she can become a Guardian. Edward has made the same vow. Yet when they meet, something is there that they can't explain. On top of that, Jacob has taken the only thing Bella has from the parents she never met. Somewhere in the supernatural world, lies what Jacob stole from her. Can she get it back? What about Edward? Is this love? A/U.


**A/N: This is my newest story. I got the idea a while ago. I took a lot of time to come up with this whole idea, and I had research colors, gemstones, nationalities and legends for this story. I also created some things.**

**I have no beta for this story.**

**I don't own Twilight. However, I own Guardians, Rhaide, Inferior, Superior and many other ideas that are in this story.**

**Please take the time to review.**

**Enjoy!**

_Rhaide:_ _Half demons, that have the ability to absorb anything. Usually take on the appearance of humans, but can also retain normal form, to conserve energy. Their weakness is in what they absorb. If they were to take in, a magical sword or a bewitched item, they would grow stronger. But, if a Rhaide were to ever absorb something useless like a card, or a picture frame, etc… then they would significantly be slowed down, and could possibly die. Any attack to the heart after a Rhaide has been weakened will immediately kill the creature, resulting in an explosion of the body into millions of little shards of glass, usually the color of blood._

Target locked on. Yeah, stay right there. I pulled back on my bow string and aimed.

"No! Isabella, don't do anything yet! We need to come up with a plan first."

I turned to give one of my partners, Jacob, a dirty look. Why did he want to talk and crap when I can get a clear shot and be done with it all? Why did he always want to waste time on unnecessary chatter? I have the shot. I can kill the enemy in one shot, and we could go home, but nooooo. He wants to work as a _team_. Lame.

"Okay. Laurent and Kate, you can circle around the target and come at it from behind." Jacob explained, using a stick to draw his plans in the dirt.

Katie gave a low, animalistic growl, "It's Katie you jerk. And you know he prefers to be called Ant."

Jacob ignored her in favor of drawing more strategy. "Now Irina, you will focus on trying to confuse it with your abilities. Isabella and I will come into the battle when the target is fully distracted."

I shook my head in annoyance. Jacob never referred to any of us by our preferred names. He always talked to us in a stiff voice, with his nose high in the air. That was what lead me to rebel against him. He acted as if he was better than us, because he was squad leader. Well he wasn't. I personally felt that he was no better than the dirt beneath my boot clad feet.

I turned to look at the target again, and gasped silently. It was gone! I turned back to the others, and tried to get Sam's attention.

"Hey."

"Isabella don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, it's rude." Jacob, with his pointy nose in the air admonished me. Like I was some troublesome adolescent that needed a scolding. What a jerk.

"I would normally curse you out at a time like this, but I won't, you need to listen for once." I told him, yanking hard on his girly signature scarf.

"You have never said anything that can possibly be important. Now let go, and stop interrupting me." He pushed my hand away, and placed the stick in the dirt again. "Now, we will wait for an opening, then act-"

"You had a chance to kill me little Superior. Too bad for you, you're too prideful to realize such an opening."

The voice had us all on our feet immediately. The target, a Rhaide of high caliber, was hovering above us.

I notched my arrow again and let it fly. It dodged easily and swooped down to swipe at Katie, who jumped to the side to evade the attack. Ant ran forward, his sword raised to pierce the heart. The Rhaide didn't even try to dodge. It just turned to bear its full front to its attacker. I recognized the familiar rippling of the skin and screamed for him to wait.

He was moving too fast to stop and went right through the Rhaide's stomach, his body disappearing within the demons.

We all watched as he was absorbed and I shuddered in disgust. What a shitty way to go.

Rina was on the Rhaide's back in an instant, screeching her anger at the loss of Ant. Jacob shook off his shock and threw one of his many knives at the being. It was smarter than one would think, because it turned at the right time, letting the knife embed itself in Rina's back. She fell to the ground in a heap, the blood from her wound pooling quickly.

Katie cried out in horror and sank to the ground beside her dying sister. The Rhaide took her lapse in concentration as an opening and charged, stomach still rippling.

I shot another arrow at it, stopping it a few feet away from the sisters. "Jacob, do something!"

I turned slightly to see him staring wide eyed, his knees met the floor and he just stared. I always knew he was nothing special. All big talk to the elders and others, but couldn't even stand up to a Rhaide. Pathetic.

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a grenade. I removed the pin with my teeth and threw it at the enemy.

It did as I expected and turned to absorb the explosive. Seconds later, its from expanded, proving that the grenade had gone off with in its body. The whole form shifted in a wavelike motion giving me the chance I needed. I picked a stick up from the ground and threw it like javelin at the Rhaide, piercing the center. That was my chance.

I notched my last arrow and aimed for the heart, a quick shot, that was what I needed. The creature doubled over as it absorbed the stick into its body. There! I made the shot, and was glad when it connected. The Rhaide's body shuddered and exploded, covering the area in blood red shards of glass.

While Jacob was still staring off into space I rushed to Rina's side. Katie moved to give me the space I needed. I worked as fast as I could to remove the knife from my friends back, and to heal her wounds.

My special ability, was healing. Nothing could stand in the way of my healing. I was a healer, with no known obstacles. Katie and I sighed when Rina's wound closed up, and her breathing returned to normal. Thank Ajma.

I picked Jacob's knife up, and tossed it at him. "Hey Jake, how about you actually help next time."

He snapped out of it and put the knife in its holder. "Well, we should return to school."

Katie, Rina and I all gave him annoyed looks. We just lost one of our teammates and friends and he doesn't even care! I really hate this guy. His attitude is really getting to me.

I moved to grab one of my shuriken, but Katie stopped me. "He isn't worth detention."

I sighed, "Fine, but I would have gladly served my time if it meant knocking him down to Earth."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX AXAXAXAXA

Back at the academy, Jacob was ushered into the council room and the rest of us were told to return to our rooms. He had to brief the Elders about how the mission went, and I knew what was going to happen. He was going to take all the credit for the death of the Rhaide and blame Ant's death on me. That's usually what happens.

I glared at the ancient doors of the council room as I passed. That jerk was going to get me in trouble again! And the Elders will believe him easily, like always!

I followed Katie and Rina to their shared room. The three of us complaining about what a prick Jacob was.

Rina collapsed onto her bed in tears. The realization of Ant's death finally setting in. Katie was patting her back and murmuring soothing words in her sister's ear. I just stood in the doorway with my arms crossed, waiting to be called into the council room to be punished. As usual.

A younger student came running down the hall and stopped next to me in the doorway. "The Elders wish to see Katie."

Well that was new. I was always the one being called into the big room.

"Okay. Could you watch her for me?" Katie asked me.

I took up her place, patting Rina's back. She stopped crying for a few seconds to stutter out, "A-are they g-going to y-yell at her?"

I shrugged, "I hope not."

Several minutes later, Katie returned, "The Elders want to see you Bella. They're asking for our version of the story of the mission. Apparently, they don't believe Jacob this time. Just tell the truth, and maybe he'll finally get in trouble for all the lies he's told."

"Thanks for the heads up, " I told her, letting her take her side by her grieving sister.

The large door to the council room was open, waiting for me to enter. Inside, the marble walls , with fancy stained glass windows with fancy gems were gleaming in the bright sunlight. The happy atmosphere dimmed the further towards the ground it got, till there was a bit of a dark air surrounding the Elders. I could tell, they weren't happy.

Jacob was standing not far off with a pissed off look on his face. He obviously wasn't happy that the Elders didn't believe him. This was a day for things that are new. I wasn't in trouble and he wasn't fooling the Elders this time. I think this is my favorite day ever!

"Isabella Marie Swan, to the podium! " The voice of Elder Sulpicia cut through my happiness.

I did as she asked quickly, since she wasn't very warm towards other females. Probably had something to do with her Sin. Elder Sulpicia was the Elder of the sin Lust. Because of her early life, she was punished by the Guardian Ajma, and was castrated. It was her own fault, but she still takes out her anger on the other women of the Academy.

I stepped up to the podium and waited.

"You will explain to us, the whole of your mission. Any details you can remember will help," Elder Athenodora, my favorite Elder, explained.

She was my favorite because she wasn't a fan of Jacob either. She and Elder Aro. They hated Jacob as well. Unfortunately, the other five Elders loved Jacob, and always believed what he said. Five against two, always ensured that I got in trouble. So, because they felt bad for me, they would try to make my punishments easier.

Elder Athenodora was the Elder of Slothfulness. Ajma punished her for sleeping her life away, and never doing she can't sleep at all, and is always tired. Elder Aro used to be gorgeous, from what I've seen of his old paintings, but because of his Pride, he was made hideous, by Ajma. They were nice because they learned their lessons. The other Elders weren't anything like them.

"Well, we were assigned to go and kill a Rhaide living on the on the edge of the Heartwood Forest. We had come up behind it, and I had a clear shot." I told them.

"Why did you not kill it?" Elder Marcus, the Elder of Greed sneered. He was a lonely old man, because his greed cost him his family, and his hands. He was still angry over it.

I sighed, "Well, I had the shot, but Jacob stopped me."

"I did not, I told her to shoot it!" Jacob interrupted me to scream at the Elders.

Elder Cius, the Elder of Wrath, stood up and in a booming voice said, "Silence! Her story is strikingly similar to Katrina's. If your teammates all have the same story, you will face punishment!"

Wrath had always ruled Caius's life. He was easily angered, and even back talked to Ajma herself. He was forced to become an Elder, and was restrained to the Academy for the rest of his life. Since he was always angry, it wasn't hard to rile him up.

Jacob, stepped back. Obviously, he's never been yelled at before. This is the best day ever!

"He insisted that we work as a team, and started drawing the steps of the battle in the dirt. He told Katie and Ant to attack it from behind. Katie yelled at him for calling them by their names, instead of their nicknames. He just ignored her and went on to tell Rina that she would focus on confusing the Rhaide with her power while he and I came in when it was distracted to land the final blow." I explained glaring at Jacob. He was such an idiot.

"Well, I quickly noticed that the Rhaide was gone and I tried to tell him, but he told me to stop interrupting him, and that I was rude. I said that he needed to listen for once but he claimed that I never had anything important to say and told me to let go of his scarf that I had grabbed when I tried to get his attention. That was when the Rhaide made itself known." I told them with another sigh.

"It was floating above us, and taunted Jacob that he had had a chance and blew it. I tried to shoot it, but it dodged and attacked Katie, who dodged its attack. Ant attacked with his sword but ended up being absorbed. Rina cried and jumped on its back while Jacob pulled out a knife and threw it. The Rhaide turned and the knife landed in Rinas back. She fell to the ground and Katie rushed to her side. The Rhaide charged them and I shot another arrow to get its attention, while screaming at Jacob to get off his butt and do something," I shot a glare at the wimp. "He just sank to his knees and stared."

The Elders turned to a shaking Jacob. He was too busy giving me a dirty look. One that promised pain if I continued. I didn't care. I had faced enough pain in all those unjust punishments over the years. A little more wouldn't kill me.

"I pulled out a grenade and used it to trick the Rhaide into absorbing it. It takes five seconds for a Rhaide to absorb anything. That and the explosion from the grenade gave me the chance I needed to throw the stick that Jacob had been using for the plans into its stomach. When it doubled over in pain, I took the shot and killed it. Then I tended to Rinas wound."

By the time I was finished, Jacob was growling at me loudly. He was angry, and I could tell that if the Elders weren't there, I'd be in for it.

"Very well Isabella. Please send Irina in. This whole problem will be sorted out soon." The whispery voice of Elder Jane ordered.

Her pale white eyes, a sign of her blindness, were unnerving. Her sin, Envy, made her go blind and she had learned to use her creepy eyes to help her get her way. I was only too glad to get them off me. She might not be able to see, but to have those eyes on you is gross. She can't see anymore true, but she can see the colors of auras and will look in the direction of the aura of the person she is speaking to.

I nodded and bowed, rushing from the room as fast as I could. Katie and Rina's door was still open, and they looked at me like I was crazy when I rushed in. "Jacob may finally get in trouble. Rina, they want to talk to you next. If our stories are similar, then he is in trouble! GO GO GO! SO HE CAN FINALLY GET WHAT HE DESERVES!"

I pushed the still crying girl toward the door, "And keep the tears up, they may help you, " I advised. "They seem a lot nicer than usual, so take what you can get."

After she left Katie and I began to talk. Hoping that Jacob would finally get it! "Maybe they'll make him walk barefoot across the flaming needles!" I suggested. I had to do that many times. If you don't distribute your weight properly, you'll injure yourself.

"Or, he'll have to do the obstacle course blindfolded, with it on fire!" she added.

"Whatever he does, I hope it has to do with fire. If he had to do any of the things I had to do, I'd be happy. We both know he's never done anything called work in his life. I hope our stories are similar." I crossed my fingers, hoped, and prayed.

Rina came back a few minutes later, "They want to see all of us now." Her tears were gone and she looked, fine really. Like her boyfriend hadn't just died.

Once again, I was standing in front of the Elders, my partners beside me. Jacob was on my right, and Katie, Rina and I all edged away from him. If he was going to get in trouble, we didn't want to be close to him when he lost it. The spoiled brat would throw a fit, I could tell.

"Team Jacob, we have concurred that there is a liar amongst your group. A new member of the Academy has pointed out something to us that we cannot let go. With the ability to read minds, we trust him completely. Edward, come out here please?" Elder Athenodora waved her hand to the side, and in walked a beauty.

Guys aren't usually beautiful, but it's all I can use to describe him. He looked the very definition of sexy, with his copper hair and his bright green eyes. He was as pale as me, and was probably six feet tall. Perfect. He was perfect. So much better than Jacob.

"This is Edward Cullen, and he is a Superior with the ability to read minds. He informed us of our little liar." Elder Athenodora explained, pointing to the gorgeous boy.

Edward gave a nod in our direction.

"Jacob Black, it has been brought to our attention that you are a chronic liar. You take the credit for things you never do, and you pretend to be a great warrior when really you are just a coward. The Council of Elders have all agreed to strip you of your leadership status, and make you serve one hundred hours. You will no longer be trusted on missions, and you're life belongs to us now," the Elder of Gluttony, Alec, the final Elder spoke, slamming his mallet down on the table in front of him.

Jacob did not like this at all. He turned to me and the next thing I know I'm on the floor being choked out. His large hand was crushing my throat and I couldn't breath. What was his problem? Why did he always go after me?

Miraculously, Jacob's weight disappeared. "You never lay a hand on a lady." A soft voice said. "Besides, I'm the one who told on you, not her," it continued.

I was blessed with the sight of the hot Edward, holding Jacob up by the lapels like it was nothing. He was officially, my hero. The terrified look on Jacob's face made me giggle, and I had to appreciate Edward even more. He didn't even raise his voice, and Jacob was trembling like a little kid. Wonderful!

"Jacob, you are henceforth banned from missions and will be demoted to one star until you can prove you are mature enough, and trustworthy enough, to have such responsibilities." Elder Alec stated, once again, slamming the mallet down.

Edward dropped the wimp, and I was happy to watch the fool scurry from the room. This new guy was my hero and much more. He saved me from punishment, got Jacob in trouble and called me a 'lady'. Nothing like this has ever happened before! Why couldn't this have happened years ago? Where has he been all my life?

"Isabella Swan, we have decided to add Edward to your team, along with his sister Alice," the voice of Elder Athenodora informed me.

A girl, with a short and spiky brown hair bounced into the room. She was very small, shorter than my five feet two inches, and was grinning like the Grinch. Her excitement was slightly creepy, and I noticed how Rina and Katie shifted closer to me, in order to get away from her. That made me smile slightly. Those two were always so clingy.

"Now, we have seen a rapid growth in your maturity Isabella, and we have decided to promote you to five star rank. You would have made it years ago, but we didn't feel you were ready. Now that we realize what Jacob has done, we admit that we made a mistake. You must have been ready for so long, because you never tried to get out of your punishments and you never complained to us about them. Please forgive us for not noticing any of this sooner." Elder Athenodora smiled slightly.

Wow! I get promoted and an apology! Could this day get any better?

"We would also like to appoint you the leader of your squad."

My jaw dropped. They wanted me to lead? People? "I can't be a leader," I tried to tell them.

"Why ever not?" Elder Jane, and her misty eyes, asked.

"Because I'm not meant to be a leader. I either follow or go on my own. I can't lead people when emotionally, I'm still unstable, and I tend to still get antsy over stupid things. Trust me, I'm not leader material," I told them, raising my twitching palms.

Elder Athenodora laughed, "You are mature enough to know that you aren't ready. That is another reason why you have been promoted. I knew you would insist on not being ready for such a large step. We have actually chosen Edward, who is also five stars, to lead your group."

I looked at Edward. A five star! Well, he must be really good.

"So, you were just testing me?" I asked, giving the Elders my attention once more.

They all nodded, "You passed."

"Now, off children. Get acquainted with each other, and learn to work together. You are dismissed!" Elder Athenodora announced.

We walked out to the corridor. "Uh, we can go to the gardens." I suggested.

"Yes! I love the flowers!" Alice squealed, running down the hall.

I gave Rina and Katie a look that screamed, "whacko!", and they nodded.

Edward followed his sister at a much slower pace, and I found myself watching his butt. Nice and shapely.

"I would appreciate if you didn't ogle me in such a way." A voice startled me.

I looked up to see him watching me with a raised brow.

I could feel the blush cover my face and I turned away. "I wasn't ogling anything! I don't know what you're talking about!"

He snorted, "Did you already forget that I can tell when a lie is being told? Or what you're thinking at the moment?"

I flushed even harder. I was caught red handed! How embarrassing!

Rina and Katie were a few feet behind me, snickering at my problem. I turned to show them my glare. They just whistled and looked away. Some friends. They laugh at me, when I make a fool of myself in front of a hot guy. Great!

Edward had returned his attention to the hall in front of him, walking once more.

I made sure to stay as far away from him as possible. Even going so far as to sit furthest away from him.

"I need to know information, so we'll each introduce ourselves and go from there. Who's first?" He asked.

"Oh! I'm Alice Cullen! I'm sixteen, and I love shoes! I love them so much, I forced my karate instructor to let me practice with them on. I also love sparkles!" Alice bounced up and down in her seat.

Rina and Katie, gave her the 'whacko' look. "I'm Katie Denali, and this is my sister Irina Denali." Katie explained, folding her arms.

"We are also sixteen, and we like hair dye." Rina added, mimicking her twin.

It was true. Katie has to dye her hair hot pink every few years, just as Rina dyes hers sky blue. Seriously, they love to dye their hair. They also love contacts, but usually only wear them when we're on missions. In case we have to blend in with the Inferiors, they even bring along blonde wigs. The cute and slightly stupid act works on everybody we have ever come across, and I like to sit back and watch it all play out.

Finally, all eyes were on me. "I'm Isabella Swan. Seventeen. I was raised by Elder Athenodora, because my parents died the day I was born. I don't like Jacob."

Yeah, cryptic, just how I like it. Deal with it people!

Edward gave me a small, tiny, almost indecipherable smirk. "Well, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. I'm eighteen. I play the piano and I like to read. Be forewarned, I don't like liars, and I will not hesitate to point out a lie."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. No one really knew what to say next.

"Okay lets get this over with." I announced standing. "I'm mentally depressed, and these two like to prank. There's more information for you. Can we get this acquaintanceship over with now?"

Alice stood as well, "We have a brother! Do you guys have any siblings?"

Rina sniffed, "We have two younger sisters, who are also twins."

"Wow! That's so cool! Do you all hang out and stuff?" Alice asked.

"They hate us." Katie frowned. "Because we were born Superiors and they weren't. We don't talk, ever."

Alice looked down, "Sorry."

They just shrugged, "Whatever."

I followed behind them as they left, quick to get away from the hot guy looking at me. The first guy I ever thought was attractive, and I was beginning to act like an idiot. I don't like boys! They make me do crazy things!

Once in my room, I flopped on my bed. I needed to take a shower, but I didn't feel like moving at all. With a sigh I heaved myself off the comfy mattress, and over to my vanity. There I removed my favorite necklace. The only thing I have from my parents.

It was a choker, I guess. A gold band, half covered in black pearls, leading to the center, where a large sapphire sat surrounded by gold. I always wore it. It made me feel like my parents actually loved me. Then I take it off, and I remember that I'm an orphan, and I have no one.

It's like the necklace helps me forget my depression. But as soon as it's removed, I clam up, and usually find a corner to cry in. I can't sleep with it anymore, due to nightmares having me shred pillows in my sleep. I don't want to break the only thing that I have left of my parents, whether they cared or not.

I sighed, as the depression sank over me. The necklace usually kept me level headed and calm. With it off, I can no longer control my emotions and I tend to overreact the the simplest of things.

I sighed and turned towards the bathroom. I really needed a shower, and nothing was going to keep me from one.

I was a few feet away, when someone had to knock on my door. I wanted to scream, and pull out my bow, but I controlled it, to go and open the door.

It was some kid.

"What do you want?!" I asked harshly. I wasn't in the mood to fake being nice at the moment.

"Ugh, w-will you g-go out with m-me?"

I stared at him. Who the heck was this kid? I had never seen him before in my life and he comes out of nowhere to bug me about unimportant things?

I slammed the door in his face, and moved into the bathroom. Stupid kid!

A few moments later, after I had gotten out of the shower, I started to feel bad. My negative attitude was stemming from the loss of the necklace. I was just being a jerk to a kid who didn't deserve it.

I sighed. I really need to learn to control my emotions, so that I won't snap at people so much. I'm seventeen, and I'm still relying on the powers of my parents to protect me, and I don't even know how they knew I would need it. I feel awful now. I have no self control without the necklace. Maybe I should ask the Elders to move me back to four stars. A five star should be able to control himself easily, without outside assistance. Yet, here I am, acting like a five year old over a simple question. I must have seemed like I was PMSing to that poor kid.

My bed was a welcome thing. I just layed down, and closed my eyes.

"_Hello? Anyone there?"_

_The sky was dark with occasional bursts of lightning. The wind blowing, whipping my hair around my face. I can't see anything, not even my own hand in front of my face._

_Where am I? What is this place? _

_I tried to move my arms, but found that I couldn't. What was happening? _

"_You are Isabella. The child of Healing. You shouldn't be here." A voice rang out._

"_Where am I?" I asked the voice._

"_You're inside your own mind. This is what your sadness has created. The longer you remain here, the harder it will be to leave. You must go now!" The voice ordered._

_I have to go. How do I pull that off if I can't move?_

"_You need to wake up now! Your protection is moving. You need to get it back! Go!"_

_I felt a force against my back, as if someone had kicked me and I fell over._

I awoke to the darkness of my room. My protection was moving? What did that mean? Who was that voice from, and why did they kick me? That actually hurt.

I could feel a lingering pain in my back, where the kick had connected. That really hurt!

I layed back down, trying to fall back asleep, but to no avail. What the voice had said, wouldn't leave my head. My protection was moving. What do I have that protects me?

I shot out of the bed and across the room. No, no, no, no, no, NO!

I tore through the vanity. Trying to find it. It was gone! The one thing that I actually care about! Gone! My necklace was missing!

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my newest story. I have the next couple chapters a;ready typed, I would like to know what you think first.**

**Any questions you have, I will try to answer in my Author's Note.**

**Please leave a review and let me know if I should update this story.**


End file.
